


残晖

by SashkaLu1777



Series: The Story of Eönwë [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 第一篇是同人文，第二篇是想法。在对之前December和Forgiveness的重申后，对Annatar/Celebrimbor的新看法。
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon, Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar
Series: The Story of Eönwë [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842640
Kudos: 2





	1. 残晖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我爱的是安纳塔，他是不存在的，这点我确实错了。至于说我错信了什么人，我一点也不后悔，我终究是要想方设法留住那些被裁决消逝的美好的，这是真实的。”

外面隐约传来欢笑声，床上的精灵像是要醒了。

宿醉威力犹存，他能意识到明亮的天光和柔和的微风，却唯独睁不开眼睛。

清凉洒上额角，是沁了泉水的绸布在他额角拂过，凉意缓解了他体内的焦渴。

“我这么伺候你，你要是能听到我说话，就别睡啦，醒来吧。”

他便睁开了双眼。

这里没有阳光，也没有风息。

他意识到自己已经被从刑具上解了下来，此刻正躺在干草上，凉水浸入身上的伤口，也有一些洒在额头上，把头发打湿，贴住了皮肤。

身边有轻微的水声，随即有人用沾水的绸布缓缓擦去他胸口干结的血块。

那人身上有银色的微光，囚室里虫蝇乱舞，都沾不得他身。

“索伦，”凯勒布理鹏艰难地动了动嘴唇：“我许久没见到你了。”

索伦跪坐在凯勒布理鹏身旁，看精灵醒了，手下也不停，只是略带了点歉意说道：“不算太久，我已经尽快赶回来了。”

他拍了拍精灵的脸颊，能感到精灵在高烧。

凯勒布理鹏不答话，囚室中不分昼夜，但他在昏迷之前，无论什么刑罚加身，都会分出点精力数着自己的心跳，提醒自己时间。得到七戒下落后，索伦立刻离开，从那时起到自己失去意识，已经称不上“不太久”。

“你拿到它们了吗？”想起七戒，他开口问道，语调平静得像在问安纳塔有没有拿到其他精灵送来的礼物。

“拿到了，完好无损，你说得很对。”索伦说道。精灵的伤让他忧心，伊露维塔的首生子女很有韧性，按理只是刑求，不会给他留下长久难愈的创口。

纵使迈雅的形体，长久弯腰寻找矿藏也会难过。安纳塔回到伊瑞詹，几乎只剩下锤自己肩头的力气。

“我没骗你吧，安纳塔，那确实有你要的东西。”凯勒布理鹏从工坊赶过来，帮安纳塔揉捏酸涩的肩膀，安纳塔才空出手来喝水。

“不太好找。”安纳塔决定打击一下精灵的得意：“你说得很对，但记得不准。”

索伦擦净了凯勒布理鹏身上的血污，手指开始逐个按压伤口，咒语催动下，它们一个接一个开始愈合。

“那么，三戒在哪里？”他柔声问道。

精灵只是看着他。

“你不再爱我了吗，你曾经深爱我，胜过一切珠宝。”索伦又问。他不着急，而是用象牙梳子整理精灵的头发，清开上面的结，又用他特意带回来的泉水轻轻洗涤。

挨得近了，凯勒布理鹏能嗅到熟悉的铃兰香气，很隐约，然而是真的。

“安纳塔不是真实的。”他喟叹道。

“那我是谁？索伦是你们用来称呼我的名字，戈索尔也是，从前我追随奥力时，他们叫我迈荣。”

黑色长发已经干枯，索伦一时也没有办法，只好先放开，指腹摩梭着精灵的眉间：“安纳塔也是我，独属于你的名字，我也是你的。”

“属于我的是你的谎言。”索伦的手让凯勒布理鹏烦扰，他没力气躲开，只得闭上眼睛。

“没有谎言能坚持数百年之久。”索伦俯下身，“他们都是真实的，我的技艺，我们的铸造，我们的交流。”他已经几乎整个伏在精灵上方，捏住了凯勒布理鹏的下颌：“睁眼看着我，你心里知道我们的一切都不是虚假。”

精灵的身体弹了一下，索伦以为自己碰到了凯勒布理鹏的伤口，挪了挪身体避开。

他喜欢看凯勒布理鹏的眼睛，和他自己的很像。这么多年来，如果从中看到欣喜，他就开心，确信精灵仍信任他；如果从中看到痛苦，他就愉悦，确信精灵仍深爱他。

“我是来解放你的，泰尔佩。”索伦说道：“你明白我的意思。”

凯勒布理鹏自然明白，方才他的身体碰到了索伦挂在腰间的短小匕首。“这是结局了。”他想。

门外传来另一个人的声音：“黑暗之主，您的时间有限。”

这话是什么意思？林顿安全了吗？

“知道了。”索伦扬声说道，又低头在精灵耳边问：“三戒在哪？”

依旧没有回答。

“凯兰崔尔，对不对？吉尔-加拉德，是不是？” 索伦以为这两个名字会让精灵紧张，谁知精灵镇定得仿佛早有预料一般。

他知道我的猜测，但他就是不肯说。索伦勃然大怒，勉强冷静后，他决定换一种办法劝说：“既然我已经猜到，你说与不说，对他们都无影响。你活着，他们交出戒指，大家平安。”

精灵似乎被触动了。凯勒布理鹏看着索伦，眼前这是安纳塔，他记得他的每一丝表情、每一种情绪、每一样神态，直到后来他成了索伦，他才有机会见到他盛怒的样子。

和他之前暗自猜测的一模一样，那时他还忧虑，安纳塔和他交好，却从未真的和他发怒争执。

可曾有不争吵的亲密之人吗？

“奥力不知道我来这里，我是偷偷溜过来的。”安纳塔有一天拉过他，躲在柱子后，看着远处嬉闹的小精灵悄悄耳语：“他们自己离开中洲不管，又不许我们来。”

都是真的。

“但对我有影响。”他用最后的力气给出了回答。

“你要想清楚，”索伦恨恨地说：“你无法得到自由，那牟不会放过费诺的子孙，你最多只能在曼督斯饱受回忆折磨，直到阿尔达终结。”

凯勒布理鹏不再看他。

“承认自己的失败很难，对你对我都是，尤其是我们都在彼此身上花了很多时间。” 索伦的声音软了下来：“你再看看我，难道不会改变主意吗？”

没有阳光，没有风息。

时间有限，索伦拔出了匕首。“对迈雅或者精灵而言，几百年可能还是太短。”他最后停顿了一下，囚室里依然死寂。

“既然如此，泰尔佩，我解放你。”

伊西莫靠在墙上，无聊到数自己的心跳玩。

索伦终于拉开囚室的门走出来： “我们加快进攻，精灵新建的要塞坚持不了多久。” 他的声音干脆利落，匕首入鞘，伊西莫撇到刀尖上的血。

“努曼诺尔那面动向如何？”

“我姐姐还没打算派兵。”伊西莫立刻说：“她大概要等精灵崩溃，再来当拯救者。”

“可悲的同盟。”索伦嘲笑道。他走下台阶数步，猛然想起伊西莫本是努曼诺尔人，他已经效忠于自己，怎么还称呼泰尔佩瑞恩为姐姐？

“如果努曼诺尔的军队登陆，我能信任你吗？”他回身问道。

伊西莫走过来，突然抽出了索伦腰间的匕首，用自己的手帕擦去了上面的血：“我会用行动证明。”


	2. 缘由

**首先，他俩玩的是真的。**

昨天晚上和助教争辩之后睡不着，就和[@树影Dairon{一个真辛达}](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=489008505) 闲扯了一下。

第一次看到权能之戒这段狗血事，我的想法就是：一心一意想长远过日子的是凯勒布理鹏，爽得一时是一时的是安纳塔。

不过仔细想一想权能之戒后期索伦那极端出格的愤怒（第二纪元以至第三纪元可以说索伦唯一一次），再把故事从头到尾捋顺一遍，我现在觉得恰好相反了。

**想过长远日子的是安纳塔，而凯勒布理鹏在这方面没那么执著。**

没有谎言可以经久不衰。在正义阵营视角的叙述里，索伦经常用谎言欺骗、蒙蔽、引诱，然而事实上，索伦更常做也更善于做的是：找到对方心里躁动的根源，激发它，或者轻轻推对方一把。比如黄金大帝，没有索伦，法拉松也怨恨维拉，有了索伦轻轻一推，法拉松就决定去打维拉。

但从始至终，都是法拉松自己的决定。

凯勒布理鹏的目的是早已有的，也很明确：被离弃的中洲、缺损的日光、注定逝去的美好，他要在这些条件下，尽一切让美好长存，或许不能长存，存在得更久一点也好。

维拉允许诺多精灵重回阿门洲，凯勒布理鹏不愿意，本质上他仍是“反叛者”。

安纳塔觉得这很好：他也想用力量来统治，认为自己的方式对中洲更好，他也是“反叛者”。

**有志一同无过于此。**

安纳塔对两人关系的信心要胜过凯勒布理鹏对两人关系的信心。

从安纳塔的角度看，凯勒布理鹏热烈、聪颖、信任他，深爱他，两个人目的一致，爱好一致，途径也达成了一致，成功只是时间问题。至于自己的真实身份，反正也不急着说，只要最后事实证明自己的方法从始至终正确，都能解决。

~~（伊西莫：我提醒一下，您和他全家都有仇。~~

~~索伦：没有，他爷爷是炎魔杀的，他那些死掉的亲叔伯都是精灵自己杀的，跟我都没关系。）~~

从凯勒布理鹏的角度看，就完全没那么乐观了。安纳塔智慧、博学、信任他、深爱他，两个人目的一致，爱好一致，途径也达成了一致，成功只是时间问题。 **但是，维拉不愿意迈雅自行来到中土，安纳塔是私自来的，他不可能一直留在这里，他早晚要离开伊瑞詹，回到阿门洲。他们注定要分别。**

不知道凯勒布理鹏有没有想过美丽安和庭葛的例子。就算偶尔想过，凯勒布理鹏也不是耽于幻想的性格，只怕立刻就丢开了。与其胡思乱想，不如趁着还有时间、我们还在对方身边，把我们想做的做成了。

安纳塔可能完全没想到他们对关系的看法有不同：他忘了自己之前撒的谎（“我是奥力仆人来帮你们”云云）会带来这个副作用了。

他们成功了。安纳塔离开了伊瑞詹，到末日火山里去打至尊魔戒。他们如凯勒布理鹏预期的那样分开了。

凯勒布理鹏心想：果然，我们缘尽于此了。

分开了日子还要过，凯勒布理鹏另外打造了三枚戒指。

**之后就发生了中州历史上最惨烈的网聊事故。**

索伦：…… （心凉凉）

凯勒布理鹏：……（心凉凉）

索伦：（冷静，这个事情很好解决）是你先解释多出来的三个戒指？还是我先解释一下我自己的身份？

凯勒布理鹏：我们绝交吧，再见。（掐断网线）

**索伦大概很难理解为什么之前四百年过得都好好的，凯勒布理鹏居然事到临头连话都不说一句就要绝交。** **“** **他之前信誓旦旦说信任我，深爱我。** **”**

索伦：这个骗财骗色骗感情的渣男！

伊西莫：不算骗财吧，那三枚戒指从材料到出锅都是人家自己弄的。

索伦：没有我的技术，他怎么做得出来？

伊西莫：没道理，我箭法还是老师教的呢，我老师也没要求我猎到的鹿都分他一半。

索伦：那他还骗色呢！

伊西莫：你一迈雅他一精灵，你不愿意他能强睡吗？既然是你情我愿，又没有特别不和谐的话，就别号称被骗色了。

索伦：那他还骗感情呢！我才走了几天？他难道不应该在伊瑞詹每天茶饭不思地想念我？这就丢开我自己造戒指去了？造了就造了，被我发现也不解释！不解释也就罢了，连我要说什么他都不听！ **他之前信誓旦旦说信任我，深爱我。**

**伊西莫：（问题不在于他爱您或者他不够爱您，而在于您也爱他，而且您的幻想因此甚至比他更多。）**

索伦：你嘀咕什么呢？

伊西莫：嗯……如果他浪子回头呢，您原谅他吗？

索伦：做梦吧，骗财骗色骗感情的给我去死！

**安纳塔：泰尔佩，只要你肯开口，我什么都原谅你。**

伊西莫：……

至于为什么安纳塔离开伊瑞詹的时候那么放心，一句交代也没有就走了一百年，最后特别意外地发现凯勒布理鹏自己造了戒指。

**Dairon** **：可能原来造戒指的时候，有一些步骤必须有安纳塔的力量才能完成。**

**我：也可能迈雅认为一百年其实很短，毕竟之前相处三百年如同热恋三月。**


End file.
